vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bao
Summary Bao (Chinese: 包; Pinyin: Bāo; Japanese: 包 Pao) was an active member of the Psycho Soldier Team through The King of Fighters '99 and The King of Fighters 2001. Bao was an abandoned orphan left by his parents in the care of a mountain temple in China. Asked by the head priest to adopt him, Chin Gentsai agrees as Bao exhibits psycho power. Before it could get out of control, Chin decided it necessary that Bao should train with him in order to control such power, introducing the boy to Sie Kensou, his other adoptive student, and Athena Asamiya. As Bao trains with them, Kensou gradually loses his powers until they become obsolete. It is unknown how it happens, but Bao and Kensou continue to lose and gain their powers as the years progress as both of them share the same source of energy: the Dragon Spirit. Ron and Misty seem to take an interest in it, revealing a probable importance of the Dragon Spirit in future KOF storylines. Unfortunately, Bao decided not to participate in any further tournaments for awhile, as he tends to do a lot of training in order for him to control such power. Bao tries to live his life as a normal child of his age, he likes to play video games and go fishing. He also sees Athena and Kensou as his older siblings as the trio appears to be very close. But unlike Kensou, Bao learns not to always rely on his powers. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Bao Origin: Psycho Soldier / King of Fighters Gender: Male Age: 12 Classification: Martial Artist, Psycho Soldier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Psychokinetic abilities, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Teleportation, Telepathy. Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Via this calc) Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Can keep up with his fellow allies Kensou and Athena) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can throw people as large and heavy as Chang, who also carries a large iron ball) Striking Strength: Small City Class+ Durability: Small City level+ (Took hits from characters on his level), higher with forcefields. Stamina: High, can fight even while heavily injured. Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Is still very young and inexperienced. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Superhuman strength - Despite his age, Bao is able to lift and throw someone heavy as Chang orMaxima, he can also attack with a very powerful headbutt, that could leave his opponents unconscious. * Telepathy - Bao can project his thoughts in others minds. * Psychic Projectile - Bao can fire a ball of psychic energy. * Teleport - Bao is developing his teleporting skills. * Psychic Reflector - Bao can create a barrier that deflects projectiles. He can even fire this barrier like a projectile. * Psychic Shield - Bao can envelop his own body with psychic energy. * Dragon Spirit - Bao shares this power with Kensou. It activated in KOF 99' which caused both him and Kensou to pass out. The power can be switched between Bao and Kensou if one of them is gravely injured. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:King Of Fighters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Psychics Category:Psycho Soldier Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 7